


You By My Side

by emmadangerheart



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadangerheart/pseuds/emmadangerheart
Summary: Chris and Jon had been apart for a year or more. Chris was being driven mad without Jon. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.





	You By My Side

It had been about a year or more since Chris and Jon had gone their separate ways, but they both missed each other, especially Chris. He could hardly sleep some nights because of how much he missed Jon. He would pace the floors and look at the picture of Jon that he had strung around the small house that he and Jon had once shared. He was going completely mad. He wanted someone to love, he wanted his sweet and gentle Jon back. 

Chris woke up and look longingly at the picture of Jon which sat on his night table like he always did each morning. He sighed and then got up to get ready for the day. He walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water to get himself good and up.

Once he was ready and dressed he walked downstairs. It was a nice sunny morning with all the birds out and about. He could see everything outside the window in the kitchen. Chris remembered some morning and looking out on a morning to see Jon sitting on the grass looking at the sky and seeming to get lost in his thoughts. Chris would always go out and seek upon him and scaring the hell out of Jon. Jon would usually grab Chris’s legs and knock him to the ground and then playfully punch him in the stomach. Then Chris would usually get on top of Jon and pin him to the ground and gave him a lascivious kiss. 

Chris snapped out of his daydream and made himself some toast and coffee. He sat down at the dinner table. The table that was once filled with laughter from Chris and Jon at every meal time sharing comical jokes and stories to one another. They each knew how exactly to make the other laugh. Chris profoundly missed Jon’s laughter filling the air.

Chris after he finished eating and got himself more coffee, he went into the living room. The room had been such a special place for the pair. Chris and Jon spent the first night in the house together in the living room because they were both too tired to move the bed in the bedroom. So they just slept in the living on the couch together in each other arms. They were happy together because they just had each other and no one else they had to worry about. 

Chris looked up on the mantle above the fireplace at a certain photo of him and Jon. They were outside the house. It was the anniversary of them moving into the house and their fifth anniversary of being together as well. They had to force Steve to take the picture because he didn’t want to for some reason unknown both to Chris and Jon. Steve had dropped by to wish them a happy anniversary and drop off a present from himself and the rest of the band. The present was a bottle of wine, chocolates, and a few other things for both of them. Steve finally took the picture and then left to leave the two alone together on their anniversary. Chris remembers how when Steve left that he and Jon just had a good laugh and joke about why Steve didn’t want to take the photo. Chris then suddenly remembered that tomorrow would have been their seventh year anniversary if they were still together. It was hard to believe that photo was taken two years ago Chris thought.

 

Chris was being driven crazy by just his own thoughts and nothing going on it the background. He got up off the couch and went to his record collection. He skimmed through them and the stopped on the first Yes album. He hesitated before he decided to put it on the turntable. He couldn’t remember the last time he had listened to that album. It had to be at least a year or more.

Chris sat back down on the couch and sipped on his coffee as he listened to the album. The phone then rang not long after.   
“Hello?” Chris asked picking up the phone.   
“Hello, Fish. How it’s going?” asked the person on the other line.  
“Oh, hey Bill. I’m okay I guess. How about yourself?” Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

Bill and Chris had about a half hour conversation on the phone. When Chris got off the phone with Bill he sat back down on the couch. Then “Sweetness” came on and Chris just finally cracked and broke down. He cried for a long time and kept saying “Come back, my sweet Jon”. 

Outside the house, Chris didn’t know that Jon had just pulled up in the driveway. Jon had missed Chris just as much or even more than Chris did. Jon just found that he still had the key to their house in one of his coat pockets a couple day ago. He decided to check on him after all this time. He didn’t know how Chris would take him being back and not seeing or even hearing from him for a year. Jon was being driven crazy by not having his Fish with him, but he couldn’t bring up the courage to go check on Chris until today. 

Jon unlocked the door of the house and carefully opened it. Jon closed the door carefully trying not to make a sound. Jon heard the faint sound of music and someone crying come in from the living room. He slowly walked into the living room to see Chris crying over the band’s song “Sweetness”. 

“Come back to me my sweet Jon,” Chris said through his cries.  
Jon rushed over to him and put his arms around him.  
“I’m here. I’m here my Fishy.” Jon said while holding him tight.   
Chris stopped to look up and next to him.  
“Jon!” Chris said with still a hint of sadness in his voice.   
“I’m here,” Jon said brushing Chris’s hair out of his eyes.  
“Why have you come back?” Chris said.  
“I missed you. I see you have to. I couldn’t stand living without you.” Jon said sweetly to Chris.  
“Even you all our fights. Do you forgive me?” Chris said so hoping Jon would say Yes.  
“Of course. Why do you think i came back?” Jon said.  
Chris broke out in a big smile and hugged Jon back.  
Jon kissed Chris and Chris kissed Jon back with passion.   
“I’m glad you’re back. I think I couldn’t have last much longer without you.” Chris said with a grin in between a kiss.  
“Me either my Fish,” Jon said grinding and kissed Chris again.


End file.
